


Wonderful Things

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [33]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Hailey are in love.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Finding My Way [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 5





	Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Wonderful Things  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton  
Pairing: Upstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het  
Summary: Jay and Hailey are in love.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 164 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Sparkle

FMW #33: Wonderful Things

The sparkle in her eyes when she smiled was one of so many wonderful things about Hailey that Jay loved. He loved different things about her, such as her laughter, her smile, her determination to do the right thing, no matter the consequences, the fact that she didn't let her past keep her from becoming an amazing cop and person.

Jay looked into the eyes of his partner and the woman he loved, and realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Hailey," He said softly and reached out for both of her hands. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Hailey was surprised by Jay's words, but after a few moments, she nodded and forced herself to speak. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you, Jay."

A few moments later, they kissed. After that, they left Jay's house and started to look at wedding rings, and plan their future together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
